You Bastard!
by docNobody
Summary: Es geht um Draco und Harry und Harry und Draco und das große Wie. Nämlich Wie sie zueinander finden. Und kann es überhaupt ein Happy End für sie geben?
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus einem Alptraum hoch. Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Narbe Diese würde jedoch nie wieder schmerzen. Voldemort war vernichtet. Er würde nicht mehr wieder kommen. Dafür hatten sie gesorgt. Es gab keine Horcruxe mehr.

Er hörte lautes Getrappel und seine Tür wurde aufgeschlagen. Dort standen Hermine und Ron.

„Was ist los, Alter?", fragte Ron.

„Schlecht geträumt."

„Schon wieder?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Was will man erwarten, wenn man erst vor kurzem den dunkelsten Magier des Jahrtausends vernichtet hat?"

„Aber Harry, das ist mittlerweile zwei Monate her!"

„Hermine, meine Beziehung zu Voldemort war immer anders. Die Nachwirkungen werden immer anders sein, als zum Beispiel bei euch. Er hat nicht eure Eltern getötet und tausendmal versucht euch zu töten! Er war bei euch nicht für ungefähr ein Jahrzehnt dafür verantwortlich, ein eingeschränktes Leben zu führen!"

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen", Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Ihre Beziehung war seit dem Beziehungsaus zwischen ihr und Ron um einiges stärker geworden. Auch die physische Ebene, jedoch nur freundschaftlich. Ron guckte die beiden nur seltsam an.

„Du könntest auch was besseres machen als nur dumm rumzustehen, Weasley!", fauchte Hermine Ron an.

„Hermine, bitte. Ich kann es grad nicht gebrauchen, dass ihr euch wieder streitet."

„Dann soll er nicht so dumm rumstehen!" Die beiden waren in einem gemeinsamen Raum unausstehlich.

„Ach, und was soll ich nach Miss Neunmalklug bitte sehr machen? Das ist ein Mädchending, das mit dem Trösten und so!", argumentierte Ron.

„Auch Männer können trösten! Und nur weil du das nicht kannst, musst du nicht von dir auf andere schließen."

„Ich... Du... Das hab ich nie gesagt!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte er davon.

„Müsst ihr euch immer so anzicken?"

„Wenn Ron öfter denken würde, würde das nicht so oft passieren."

„Ist schon gut..."

„Wenn du möchtest kann ich morgen anfangen dir einen Trank gegen Träume zu brauen", kam Hermine auf das eigentiche Thema zurück.

„Danke. Du bist die Beste!" Hermine hatte ihren Arm immer noch um Harrys Schulter geschlungen.

„Du, sag mal Hermine, wie spät ist es eigentlich mittlerweile?" Sie schaute auf die Uhr.

„Mittlerweile viertel nach fünf. Sollen wir runtergehen?"

„Ja, lass uns das machen. Vielleicht können wir ja schon mit dem Trank anfangen."

„Wir können die Zutaten schon mal vorbereiten. Der Trank selbst muss in der Abenddämmerung zubereitet werden."

„Ok, dann können wir ja schon mal Frühstücken."

„Ja, das klingt gut. Ich brauch jetzt erst einmal Kaffee."

Alleine saß Draco am Frühstückstisch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und das letzte Jahr würde für ihn anfangen. Seit die Schule geendet hatte, aß er jede Mahlzeit alleine, es sei denn, wenn ihn seine Freunde besuchten. Außer ihm und ein paar Hauselfen gab es niemandem mehr in diesem großen Haus.

_Es war drei Tage nach dem Finalen Kampf und ein __Großteil der magischen Welt lag in Trümmern. Und dazwischen stand er, mit seinen Freunden an seiner Seite._

„_Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte er hilflos._

„_Ich weiß es nicht." Blaise._

„_Ich auch nicht." Vincent._

„_Ich glaub keiner weiß es. Wie denn auch. Solche Situationen kommen nicht ganz so oft vor." Pansy. Sie saßen schweigend bei den Parkinsons im Wohnzimmer._

„_Wisst ihr was, ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Meine Mum ist momentan nicht gerne__ alleine", sagte Blaise und mit ‚Plopp' verschwand er. _

„_Ich muss auch los. Die im Ministerium warten auf mich. Auf dich auch, __Vincent." Er erhob sich und umarmte Pansy und reichte Gregory Goyle die Hand._

„_Wir sehen uns!" Er streute Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat ein und rief ‚Zaubereiministerium'. Danach war er verschwunden. Crabbe folgte ihm kurz darauf._

_In der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums angelangt herschte wie immer großes Treiben. Mehr als sonst. Es musste so viel geregelt werden. Sie gingen durch die Sicherheitskontrolle und warteten auf die Fahrstühle. Als dieser ankam, sausten ihnen ein paar Memos entgegen, traten sie mit anderen Wartenden ein. Er drückte den Knopf für die dritte Kelleretage._

„_Wieder welche", murmelte einer der Anwesenden seinem Nachbar zu und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Mit einem ‚Pling' öffneten sich die Türen und die beiden traten hinaus. Im Flur wandten sie sich nach links und gingen auf die freundlich blickende Empfangsdame zu._

„_Guten Tag, ihr Lieben, was kann ich für euch tun?"_

„_Wir müssen zu, äh, Mrs. Bloomsfield."_

„_Ihr müsst einfach nur dem Gang folgen und die vierte Tür von links ist Mrs. Bloomsfields Büro." Ein mitleidiger Blick streifte die Jungs._

„_Danke", sagten beide höflich und gingen in die ihnen gewiesene Richtung. Sie klopften und eine Stimme bat sie herein._

„_Bitte nehmt doch noch kurz Platz. Mrs. Bloomsfield hat gleich für euch Zeit."_

_Sie ließen sich auf zwei Stühle nieder. Außer ihnen saßen dort noch drei weitere Kinder und Jugendliche. Zwei davon waren, wie es aussah, Brüder. Beide noch sehr jung, vielleicht fünf und neun Jahre alt. Dann gab es noch ein Mädchen. Sie saß schweigend da und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an._

_Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten wurde die Tür geöffnet und fünf andere Jugendliche und Kinder traten erleichtert heraus._

„_Ihr könnt jetzt hinein", sagte Mrs. Bloomsfields Sektretärin. Hinter dem Schreibtisch erblickten die fünf eine kleine, rundliche Frau in ihren Vierzigern. Mit einer einladenden Geste zeigte sie auf die Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Nachdem sie sich nieder gelassen hatten, fing sie auch schon ohne große Umschweife an zu reden._

„_Nun, fangen wir an. Erst einmal, jeder Richtige anwesend? Es sollten hier sein: Crabbe, Vincent_

_Diggory, Eric_

_Diggory, Henry_

_Malfoy, Draco und_

_Watson, Adele._

_Stimmt es?__" Stummes nicken._

„_Gut, kommen wir zuerst zu den leichten Fällen. Eric und Henry." Sie zog eine Akte aus einem großen Stapel von ihrem Schreibtisch._

„_Beide Eltern im Kampf gefallen. Richtig?" Wieder ein nicken._

„_Gut. Oh, eine gute Nachricht für euch." Die beiden guckten sie verwundert an._

„_Es scheint so, als ob ihr es noch nicht wisst. Eure Tante und euer Onkel wollen euch, wenn ihr damit einverstanden seit, adoptieren. Sie schreiben, sie würden sich freuen wenn ihr ihre Kinder sein wollen, nach dem ihnen vor zwei Jahren ihr einziges Kind geraubt wurde." Die beiden sahen sich an. Beide hatten den Wunsch wieder eine Familie zu haben. Mutter und Vater, die einen liebten. Somit waren die Diggory Brüder einverstanden._

„_Schön, dass das so schnell ging. Nun zu dir, Adele. Vater unbekannt, Mutter im St.-Mungo auf der geschlossenen Station für irreperable Fluchschäden?" Ein gequältes nicken. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen._

„_Auch mir liegt ein Schreiben für dich vor. Es stammt von deinem Bruder. Er möchte gerne deine Vormundschaft bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit übernehmen." Unter Tränen stimmte sie zu._

„_Und nun zu den schwierigeren Fällen. Vincent Crabbe." Wieder zog sie eine Akter heraus._

„_Beide Eltern mehrfach lebenslänglich in Askaban?" Schweigend stimmte er zu. Sie studierte seine Akte. Vincent räusperte sich._

„_Ja?"_

„_Ma'am, wenn es der Fürsorge nichts ausmacht, werde ich bei einem Freund bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit unterkommen. Seine Eltern haben mir dies angeboten."_

„_Name der Familie? Und es wäre auch gut, wenn du mir eine Einverständniserklärung von ihnen vorzeigen könntest."_

„_Familie Goyle, wohnhaft in Birmingham." Er kramte in seinem Umhang und zauberte einen Umschlag heraus._

„_Hier, bitte." Sie las den Brief gründlich und sprach ein paar Zauber zur Überprüfung der Richtigkeit des Briefes._

„_Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Und meinetwegen soll dem nichts im Wege stehen._

_Und nun zum Schluss, Draco. Vater im Kampf gefallen, Mutter auf der geschlossenen Station in Askaban, danach weiterer Aufenthalt im Mungos?"_

„_Richtig." Sie las gründlich seine Akte._

„_Nun Junge, bei dir könnte es ein wenig schwieriger werden. Fast deine ganze nähere Verwandschaft ist tot oder steckt in Askaban..."_

„_Ma'am", unterbrach Draco sie. „Um ihnen eine menge Arbeit zu ersparen, möchte ich ihnen vorschlagen, dass ich bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit auf mich selber aufpasse, denn sie werden niemanden in meiner Familie finden, der__ nicht, wie sie schon so richtig gesagt haben, entweder tot ist oder in Askaban steckt. Auch, wie ich weiß, jemanden lebendes finden werden, werden mich diese nicht aufnehmen wollen."_

„_Nun, wann werden sie denn Volljährig?"_

„_In 39 Tagen, Ma'am. Und ab nächster Woche werde ich wieder in Hogwarts sein, um mein sechstes Schuljahr zu beenden und die ZAG Prüfungen abzulegen."_

„_Es scheint keine bessere Lösung zu geben." Stimmte sie mit einem Seufzen zu, nachdem sie seine ganze Akte durch gewälzt hatte. Danach gab sie ihnen noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte mit auf den Weg. _

_Draco flohte zurück zu __**seinem**__ Haus. Als er aus dem Kamin trat, sah er Severus Snape gemütlich in einem Sessel sitzen._

„_Guten Abend, Draco."_

„_Was willst du hier?" Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Severus nicht nur da war, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging._

„_Ich soll dir vom Orden ein Angebot unterbreiten." Kam dieser ohne Umschweife auf das eigentliche Thema, denn er sah, dass Draco genervt war._

„_Was will der denn schon?", fragte er abfällig._

„_Für die Zeit, in der keine Schule ist, das heißt die Ferien, kannst du, wenn du möchtest, mit im Quatier des Ordens wohnen. Dort gibt es genügend Platz und du wärst nicht einsam." Ohne groß zu überlegen sagte Draco:_

„_Sag deinem Orden, dass ich lieber in einem Drachennest wohnen würde, als mit diesen Versagern unter einem Dach. Und scheiß auf das Alleinsein. Ich bin seit fast 17 Jahren allein und da hat es auch niemanden gestört, ob ich nicht eigentlich lieber wo anders leben würde."_

„_Ich werde es dem Orden mitteilen." Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging an Draco vorbei, auf den Kamin zu, wo er von grünen Flamen verschluckt wurde._

Er schob sein Frühstück zur Seite, da ihm der Appetit vergangen war. Danach ging er in sein Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu und vergrub sich in ein Buch.


	2. Chapter 2

Herzlichen Dank an alle Leser, die das hier lesen.

Ganz besonderer Dank an zissy, da sie sich die Mühe macht, mir ein Review da lässt *böserSeitenblickZuAnderenLesern*.

Auch an meine Beta einen riesen großes Dankeschön, dafür, dass sie meine Fehler erträgst.

Ich glaub jetzt hab ich erst mal alles wichtige gesagt und nachdem es Oben ist, geh ich mich fürs Laufen fertig machen.

Wünsch euch allen eine gesunde Woche,

grüße,

drNobody

PS: Kursiv gedrucktes sind wie immer Flashbacks!

Disclaimer: Das meiste JKR.

Idee&Autor: Ich, docNobody aka drNobody (auf )

Beta: Schwertlilie81

[style type="bold"]2. Kapitel[/style]

Wieder einmal saß er alleine am Frühstückstisch, jedoch würde es nur noch für eine Woche so sein, denn dann ging es wieder nach Hogwarts. Er liebte Hogwarts und in wenigen Stunden würde er sich im Tropfenden Kessel mit seinen Freunden treffen, um die Schulbücher zu kaufen. Er schob seine halb volle Müslischale beiseite und ging duschen.

Es war noch nicht ganz elf, da stand Draco schon in Toms Pub und wartete auf Greg, Vincent, Blaise und Pansy. Nach ihm traf Pansy ein, deren Kinnlade runter fiel, da Draco tatsächlich einmal pünktlich war. Normalerweise war er immer der Letzte von ihnen. Um zwanzig nach elf traf dann auch endlich der dunkelhaarige Blaise Zabini ein.

„Wie lange müssen wir wohl heute auf Draco warten?"

„Garnicht. Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich pünktlich." Draco stand auf und reichte seinem Freund die Hand.

„Du warst pünktlich?", fragte ein verblüffter Blaise Zaibini.

„Überpünktlich."

„Das wir das noch erleben dürfen!" Theatralisch warf Blaise die Hände in die Luft.

„Blaise!", knurrte Pansy. Sie konnte ihn manchmal wirklich nicht so früh am Morgen auf nüchternem Magen vertragen.

Sie traten in den Hinterhof und einer von ihnen zückte seinen Zauberstab und eine bunte Welt öffnete sich vor ihren Füßen, die sie wie jedes Jahr betraten. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Gringotts, der von Kobolden geführten Zaubererbank. Während die anderen draußen blieben, betrat Draco die pompöse Halle und reihte sich in eine der Warteschlangen vor den Schaltern ein. Als er an der Reihe war, zog er den Schlüssel des Familienverlieses und machte sich, begleitet von einem der vielen Kobolde auf den Weg. Aus dem Verlies nahm er so viel Geld wie er brauchte und zusammen mit dem Kobold machte er wieder den Höllentrip ans Tageslicht.

Er gesellte sich zu den anderen und schon machten sie sich auf zu Flourish & Blotts, einer Apotheke, um Zaubertrankzutaten aufzufüllen, dem Haustiergeschäft, sogar zu dem Laden der Weasleys. Voll bepackt zogen sie zu der neuen Eisdiele. „Madmoiselle Polinas Eisparadies für Groß und Klein" war ein kleines, nettes Lokal, an der Stelle, wo vorher die Eisdiele von Fortescue stand. Madmoiselle Polina war die Nichte von Fortescue und hatte nach dessen Tod die Eisdiele in der Winkelgasse geerbt, übernommen und verändert. Zuvor hatte sie eine Eisdiele im Muggelitalien, welche sehr gut lief, jedoch mit der Machtübernahme von Lord Voldemort geschlossen werden musste.

Sie war eine junge, hübsche Frau, mit erdbeerblonden Haaren, strahlend grauen Augen und einem ansteckend fröhlichem Gemüt. Wie es schien jedoch nicht ansteckend genug, denn am Eingang begrüßte sie ein missmutig dreinblickenden junger Kellner, der sich eigentlich mehr von seinem Leben erhofft hatte.

„Bonjour mes amis!", sagte dieser äußerst gelangweilt. „Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet."

An einem noch freien Tisch setzten sie sich und vor ihnen erschienen fünf Karten. Der Kellener hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aus dem Staub gemacht und begrüßte nun missmutig die nächsten Gäste. Währendessen studierten die fünf die von Muggeleisbechern durchzogene Karte.

„Wisst ihr, was ein Bananensplit ist?", fragte Gregory. Blaise, der das Prinzip der Menükarten verstanden hatte, antwortete ihm, dass es ein Eisbecher mit einer Banane, anderem Obst, Sahne, Soßen, Eierlikör und drei Kugeln Eis war und erklärte ihm noch zusätzlich die Karte.

„Hm, lieber nicht. Ich glaub ich nehme lieber den Earthquake Eisbecher. Mehr mein Geschmack."

Nachdem sich alle entschieden hatten winkten sie einen der Kellner zu sich und gaben ihre Bestellung auf. Während sie auf ihre Eisbecher warteten, erzählte Pansy von ihrem Urlaub in Spanien und von Alejandro, dem heißen, spanischen Zauberer. Sie ließ die anderen kaum zu Wort kommen, sodass diese nur nicken und Ahs und Ohs von sich geben konnten.

Als endlich ihre Bestellung kam, hatte auch Pansy was besseres zu tun als zu reden. Genüsslich ließ sie sich das Eis auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Wisst ihr was? Dieses Muggeleis ist ja fast noch besser als das Zauberereis in Spanien!"

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht!", stimmte ihr auch Draco zu.

Vincent hatte, seit dem sie die Eisdiele erreicht hatten, kein Wort zu stande gebracht und nun versuchte er sich hinter seinem Eisbecher zu verstecken, denn keine drei Tische entfernt saß das Mädchen aus dem Ministerium und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Eisbecher herum, während sie einen jungen Zauberer und seiner Freundin beim Turteln zuguckte, jedoch fiel keinem seine Schweigsamkeit auf. Er starrte auf seinen Eisbecher, doch konnte er sich die Seitenblicke zu ihr nicht verkneifen. Grade, als er sie wieder beobachte, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm und seinen Freunden zu und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Leicht errötend brach er den Blickkontakt ab und traute sich auch weiterhin nicht, wieder in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, ging jeder seiner Wege. Das nächste mal würden sie sich wohl erst alle im Hogwartsexpress wieder sehen.

Alleine ging Draco zu Madame Malkins Boutique, um sich ein paar neue Umhänge zu kaufen. Als er den Laden betrat bimmelte über ihm die Ladenglocke und kündigte Madame Malkins neue Kunden an. Geschäftigt kam die etwas dickliche und ältliche Frau aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens gewuselt.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Schulumhänge?", fragte diese auch sogleich.

„Genau."

„Folgen sie mir doch bitte zu den Podesten." Und schon verschwand sie wieder hinten. Gemächlich trotte er hinter ihr her. Schon von weitem sah Draco Harry auf einem der Podeste stehen. ‚Na super', dachte er. Unweigerlich fühlte er sich in der Zeit versetzt, denn damals vor dem ersten Schuljahr trafen sie sich zum ersten mal in diesem Geschäft und seit dem schien keine Zeit vergangen zu sein. Alles in diesem Geschäft sah immer noch so gleich aus.

„Mr. Malfoy, würden sie sich bitte auf dieses Podest stellen?" Sie zeigte auf das Podest neben Potter.

„Natürlich!" Als Mdm Malkins seinen Namen genannt hatte, hatte sich auch Potter zu ihm umgedreht.

„Malfoy", kühl nickte er ihm zu.

„Potter." Geistesabwesend streckte er die Arme von sich und ließ Mdm Malkins seine Maße nehmen.

[style type="italic"]„Malfoy, was machst du hier? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!", Potter kam auf ihn zu.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?!" Er ließ sich nicht von seiner Gegenwart stören, sondern zauberte munter weiter. Potter folgte ihm mit offenem Mund, denn das, was er hier tat, hätte man ihm nicht zugetraut und er wollte möglichst vermeiden, dass noch mehr davon erfahren würden. Mit einem zufriedenstellenden letzten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfaltete sich ein großer grüner Rasenteppich auf dem Boden.

„So, das wäre geschafft. Mal sehen was die Anderen...", murmelte er. Als er sich wieder an die Gegenwart seines Feindes erinnerte ließ er schnell seinen Mund zu schnappen.

„Welche anderen?", fragte Harry Potter sogleich misstrauisch.

„Nichts!" Damit verschwand er schnellstens aus dem Verwandlungsraum. Abgehetzt kam er im Slyteringemeinschaftsraum an.

„Alles geschaft?", wurde er auch sogleich gefragt.

„Ja, aber Potter hat mich erwischt!", keuchte er. Gregory und Pansy sahen ihn schockiert an.

„Jetzt können wir nur noch zu Merlin beten, dass er die Klappe hält!"

„Können wir wirklich. Wartet ihr noch auf Vincent und Blaise? Ich muss unbedingt mal mehr als vier Stunden schlafen", fragte er seine beiden Freunde.

„Klar. Schlaf gut, Kleiner!" Dafür bekam Pansy einen strafenden Blick von Draco zu geworfen.

Um nicht aufzufallen gingen sie wie jeden Morgen erst kurz vor knapp zum Frühstück und danach zu ihrem ersten Fach. Dies war Verwandlung bei McGonnegal. Innerlich angespannt standen sie vor dem Verwandlungszimmer und nicht nur Draco bemerkte die seltsamen Blicke, die Potter ihm die ganze Zeit zu warf.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Blaise flüsternd leise in die Runde.

„Er weiß es", sagte Draco gequält.

„Du kannst nur noch beten!"

„Ich weiß!" Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von ihrer nähernden Verwandlungsleherin unterbrochen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Unterrichtsraum und mit staunend blockierten die Schüler die Tür.

„Würden sie bitte weitergehen!", kam es harsch von McGonnegall und drängte sich durch die Schülerschar.

„Heilige Agrippa!" Schnell fing sie sich wieder. „Wer ist hier für verantwortlich? Wenn derjenige nicht bis Morgenabend gefunden wird, werde ich jedem Haus 100 Punkte abgeziehen! Wenn sie Informatinen hier zu haben, melden sie sich in meinem Büro." Sie versuchte den tropischen Dschungel aus ihrem Klassenzimmer verschwinden zu lassen.

„Vergessen sie's, Schätzchen, wir bleiben noch ne Weile!", eine dicke, schwarze Spinne hatte sich vor ihr abgeseilt. Ohne Vorwahnung verwandelte sich die dicke, schwarze Spinne in eine hübsch verzierte Kaffeetasse. Es sah schon ein wenig seltsam aus, wie dort eine Tasse an einem Spinnenfaden hing.

McGonnegall ging weiter zu ihrem Pult, gefolgt von ihren Schülern, doch niemand von ihnen sah das leise Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Mit strenger Miene drehte sie sich wieder zu ihnen.

„Suchen sie sich ein Tier und versuchen sie dieses in einen beliebigen Gegenstand zu verwandeln. Wir fangen langsam mit den Wiederholungen der letzten sechs Jahre an."

Nicht nur das Verwandlungszimmer hatte sein Äußeres verändert. Auch die Räume von Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen, Zauberkunst und Geschichte waren nicht mehr wie gewohnt.

Die Tage vergingen und auch nachdem die Klassenzimmer sich wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand verwandelt hatten, hatte niemand herausgefunden, wer die Verantwortlichen waren, außer einem. Draco war diesem jemand äußerst dankbar, hätte es aber niemals zugegeben.[/style]

„Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!" Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mdm Malkins ihm auf die Schulter tippte.

„Endtschuldigen Sie, bitte", nuschelte Draco, als er wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war.

„Macht nichts, macht nichts. Aber wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte zur Kasse folgen würden."

Er verließ das Geschäft und die Winkelgasse. Zu Hause angekommen ließ er die Taschen stehen und ging in die hauseigene Bibliothek um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

---

... Irgendwann werden bei mir die Charas noch dick und rund...


End file.
